Studies are being continued on the immunochemical relationship of the soluble glycoprotein precursor of the macroglycopeptide of human platelets. The glycoprotein components of the lymphoid cell membrane, in particular the high molecular weight components secreted from the cell cytoplasm, will be characterized in structural and immunological terms.